


End of the Trail

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-28
Updated: 2001-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It's the end of the trail for Ray, Fraser and Dief





	End of the Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

End of the Trail

## End of the Trail

by Callie

Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: Follows Hit the Trail and On the Trail

Story Notes: 

* * *

Diefenbaker raised his nose sniffing the air; he smelled salt. He yipped in delight knowing that meant they were nearing the Bering Sea - Nome was within their reach. 

Diefenbaker yipped again risking a glance over his shoulder to look back at Ray. He smiled to himself - Ray was still standing tall on the back of the sledge. He smiled again knowing that Ray was listening to his personal stereo by the way his mouth moved as he sung along to his favourite songs. 

He turned back to the trail reflecting on their twelve long days and nights. Together they had run along snow packed roads through both small and middle sized villages and towns. They had slid across ice packed rivers where he and the other dogs had been forced to wear special boots to protect their paws from the sharp-edged ice. They had battled against treacherous conditions, the cold arctic winds and sudden storms that came from no where, and navigated the snow drifts of Shaktoolik. They had reported in to 27 checkpoints along the trail, and had seen some of the most breathtaking scenery that nature could provide. They had been cold. They had been wet. But it had been adventure and it was nearly over - they were 22 miles from Nome - the end of the Iditarod Trail. 

Diefenbaker looked back again to Ray, who had stopped singing and was looking ahead concentrating on the trail. He smirked to himself wondering what Fraser would say about Ray's black eye. Realising suddenly that he would probably get the blame, he groaned inwardly - it had been Dopey's fault having tripped Ray up as he emerged from the small tent. Ray had fallen knocking his face on one of the sledge handles, and he was now sporting a black eye with tinges of yellow and blue bruising spreading down his cheek. 

Diefenbaker couldn't help worrying about Ray; he had started to cough again the night before last, and after asking his best friend, Mickey, to keep an eye on the other dogs, he had sneaked into the small tent and cuddled up close trying to impart extra warmth for Ray. He knew that Ray had been pleased because his friend had slung his arm over his back pulling him close into a hug. 

Diefenbaker was proud of the fact that he took his responsibilities seriously, and Fraser had trusted him to look after Ray and his team. And he would get them all to Nome safely even if he had to drag the sledge on his own. 

They had already lost two dogs from the team - Bambi and Mulan had been left in Koyak having become lame. Ray had reluctantly left them in the care of one of the many volunteer vets. Diefenbaker shivered - he didn't like vets, but even he knew the dogs were in good hands. But Ray, being Ray, had been fretting about the dogs ever since blaming himself for their injuries. Diefenbaker had tried to reassure his friend by nudging his arms and licking his face, even getting a smile, but he knew no matter what he did, Ray would continue to worry. 

Diefenbaker was sure that the two dogs were safely in Nome with Fraser and his team, knowing that Fraser would have finished the Iditarod ahead of them, having been in front of them for most of the Trail. He could tell that Ray missed Fraser, and couldn't wait to see him by the way he had been urging the team onwards. The wolf had to admit to himself that he had missed Fraser as well, and would be glad to see him and the other dogs. 

The last time they had seen their friend had been the 24 hour stop over in McGrath. Diefenbaker smirked to himself - he considered himself a smart wolf, and even though he had known what his two friends had gotten up to, the silly grins plastered all over their faces, when they had appeared to feed the dogs, had given them away immediately. 

They had even disappeared for longer than necessary when fetching the feed stuff. The silly grins were on their faces again when they emerged ten minutes later, their lips swollen and their hair mussed from what humans called kissing. He sighed - Fraser and Ray seemed to spend a lot of time kissing each other, not being able to keep their hands off one another, especially when they were alone. And then there was the loud groaning and moaning that kept even a deaf wolf awake as they mated. God, they seemed to do that a lot. 

Diefenbaker suddenly felt hot as he had been harbouring a guilty secret - one that he hadn't even shared with his best friend Mickey. Having been curious about human mating, he had sneaked into their bedroom one night laying low as he watched them together. They had begun by kissing and licking each other stroking their hands down one another's body. He had watched fascinated as they pulled at each other's clothing, surprised when even the neatness freak Fraser had thrown his clothes on the floor untidily, not even looking where they fell as he concentrated his attentions on Ray. 

Diefenbaker had seen Fraser without his clothes before, and thought him to be shy about his body, but as he lay next to Ray, Fraser seemed relaxed and totally at ease with his nakedness as they stroked each other to hardness. Despite not having fur, Diefenbaker had thought that both men were incredibly beautiful, their skin seeming to glow in the dim light of the candles. 

Fraser had rolled on top of Ray, and they had bucked against each other, their hands wandering all over the other's body exploring. He watched the bed move up and down wildly as the two men rolled over and over tangling themselves in the sheets and blankets thrusting at each other as they marked and claimed one another. He couldn't hear the sound, but Diefenbaker guessed that the springs of the bed were probably squeaking and groaning loudly as they moved against each other, and he had been immensely glad he hadn't been hiding under the bed. 

Diefenbaker remembered suddenly feeling guilty for watching something so private and intimate, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his two friends and their love making, as humans called it. His eyes had widened as Fraser flipped Ray onto his back, spreading his legs wide. Fraser had settled himself between the spread limbs, his hand on his own penis, and entered Ray with a gentle thrust forwards. 

Ray had arched his back of the bed, wrapping his long legs around Fraser's waist grabbing his shoulders as he lifted his hips against Fraser's every thrust into his body. They kissed and sucked at each other as Fraser continued to push his penis into Ray's body, his right hand squeezing and stroking Ray in time with his thrusts. It had been utterly beautiful - reminding him of when they danced together by the light of the log fire burning in the hearth of their home - slow and rhythmic, bodies pressed close as one, intimately joined, united in love and passion. 

Diefenbaker had nearly given himself way by barking out loud as he watched the final moments of their mating. Ray had shuddered, jerking uncontrollably as he shot his release between their sweat sheened bodies. Fraser's body had stilled as he covered Ray's body with his own gently stroking the blonde spiky hair seeming to wait until Ray's wild motions had calmed. Then he had begun to thrust forwards again, this time more urgently as Ray encouraged him with gentle strokes down his back and arms. Diefenbaker watched enthralled as Fraser threw his head back, his eyes closed, mouth open in a cry as he released himself into Ray's body. He had never seen Fraser look so beautiful as at that moment of climax. They had finally slumped together on the bed, breathing hard. 

Half-embarrassed for watching them, but no longer curious about human mating, Diefenbaker had crept out of the bedroom leaving them to their privacy as they snuggled close together pulling the blankets over themselves as they showered kisses over one another's faces. He still blushed at the memory, and had promised himself never to tell anyone. 

Diefenbaker turned his attention back to the trail, and the arctic scenery that rose up majestically on all sides. He never tired of looking at the scenery as it flashed past them. Knowing that Ray wouldn't mind, he yipped to the other dogs as he picked up the pace slightly eager to be in Nome. 

* * *

Four hours later, and 1161 miles after leaving Anchorage, they finally reached the outskirts of Nome. Diefenbaker was surprised to find the streets still lined with people waving and cheering them onto the finish line at Burled Arch. Then he remembered Fraser telling Ray one night that each musher and his team - whether first or sixtieth - was given a hero's welcome by the people of Nome. 

Ray slowed the pace as the team trotted up towards the finish line barking and yipping, pleased with themselves. Diefenbaker pricked his ears back his head aloft as he scanned the crowd for a familiar figure woofing in delight as he saw Fraser standing amongst the crowd. As usual he was standing tall, back straight as though he was on guard duty. But he was beaming, his smile wide looking as though he was going to burst with pride. 

Diefenbaker risked a look back over his shoulder; Ray was smiling happily in Fraser's direction, his face alight with love and affection. Lifting his hand, Ray waved frantically. Diefenbaker looked back towards Fraser knowing that the shy and reserved Mountie wouldn't return Ray's gesture. His mouth dropped open in surprise - Fraser was waving enthusiastically at them as he pushed through the crowd towards the finish line. "Wonders will never cease," he thought to himself as he continued to proudly lead the Disney team the final few metres of the Iditarod Trail. 

Diefenbaker couldn't help howling jubilantly as they crossed the line - they had made it. The volunteer handlers rushed forward to help Ray deal with the sledge and team as their time was officially recorded by the officials - 12 days, 5 hours and 30 minutes. They were then pointed in the direction of a temporary holding area. The facility was deserted, and Diefenbaker was strangely relieved. He had enjoyed the welcome and the crowds, but he wanted to enjoy this final moment alone with just Ray and the team. 

Ray drew the sledge to a halt, applying the brakes as he jumped off the back in a smooth movement. Diefenbaker turned slightly watching as Ray moved along the team hugging and patting each dog in turn happily accepting each dog's licks and nuzzling. Diefenbaker barked at him as Ray finally made it to the front of the team. He found himself wrapped in a long warm hug, and he licked at Ray's ear and face. Ray drew back grinning. "Thank you Dief," he mouthed. "For getting me here safely." Diefenbaker licked at Ray's face again barking a response hoping that Ray understood what he meant. "Love ya too," Ray stroked his ears fondly. Diefenbaker leant into the caress whining with pleasure - he liked when Ray did that. 

Seeing Fraser approaching, Diefenbaker nudged at Ray's arm. He watched, raising his eyes in exasperation, as the two men hugged each other hard. They drew back grinning foolishly at one another, their faces shining with happiness. Fraser had noticed the black eye, and was now removing his gloves running his fingers down Ray's face, gently caressing the bruises. He then began to pat his hands down Ray's body checking for other injuries, a worried look on his face. 

Ray just laughed at him not releasing his grip on Fraser's arms. As usual, they stayed like that for a long time just touching. Diefenbaker became bored and barked to remind them that they had a team to look after before they started the kissing and mating stuff. He decided he would be going for a long walk that evening. 

* * *

Diefenbaker gazed upwards at the night sky - the stars glittered in the inky blueness providing the wolf with a private light show. He smiled proudly - they had done well coming in 54th out of a field of 60, Fraser and his team had been 40th. "Not bad for our first time," he decided. He cocked his head to one side taking a last look at the light show before he turned trotting back towards the small hotel that Fraser had chosen for them. Fraser, being Fraser, had picked a hotel away from the hustle and bustle of Nome's infamous Front Street, but for a change Diefenbaker didn't mind the walk enjoying his own company. 

As he neared the hotel, he was tempted to check on the dogs, but decided that Ray and Fraser's room would be warmer than the large barn at the back of the hotel where the dogs were housed. He smiled to himself - Mulan and Bambi were safe with the other dogs having been successfully treated for their lameness. 

When they had stopped hugging each other, it had been the first question Ray had asked Fraser, and Diefenbaker had watched Ray's expression change from a worried frown to a magnificent smile that had lit up his whole face. Of course, this was Fraser and Ray so some more hugging had followed. He hadn't been able to help himself and had groaned loudly at their antics; he had been silenced by the scolding look Fraser had thrown him over Ray's shoulder as he held him close to his body. 

Turning into the hotel, Diefenbaker bounded up the stairs towards their room and the warmth. Pushing into the room, he raised his nose sniffing at the air - it smelled of mating, and he sighed glad that he had taken a solitary walk. 

As his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, Diefenbaker moved closer to the bed. Gazing at his friends, he noticed that they were as they had been at the beginning of the trail - in their favoured sleeping position cuddled together under the blankets in the centre of the bed sharing a pillow and wrapped in each other's arms. Carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping men, Diefenbaker climbed onto the bed curling up at their feet, his head resting on his paws. 

All was right with the world. They had realised their dream competing in the last great race on earth - the Iditarod. One Mountie, an ex-Chicago flatfoot, a deaf wolf and their two dogs teams were going home tomorrow. It was the end of the trail. 

Diefenbaker closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him. 

**THE END**

Views to 

* * *

End


End file.
